Rollin' with Saiyuki
by badbehaviour
Summary: What happens when Gojgo & Goku pla a CD on Harkuyru? What song is it? And what happens when SANZO joins in? Will Sanzo even do that? Read and find out! Remember to Review! (",) Thanks


One, sunny day at the desert, Goku was complaining about Gojyo being so annoying at the trip. Goku said "that pervert kappa, he stole my food." And Gojyo defended " Bah! It's all your fault that you ate my food at the first place" Goku blurted "why? Did you put your name on it?"All of their rants are reached to Sanzo's ears and Sanzo yelled like a banshee "WHY YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP AND I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! You idiots." And Hakkai replied "Sou ka! I have an idea. Let's sing this song." The three asked in chorus "What song?" Hakkai suggested "Rollin. By Limp Bizkit." And Goku said "L...Lim...Limp Bizkit? That sounds food!" Gojyo blurted "Goku! That's not food! That's a Rock band!" And their angry rants and yells smeared at Sanzo's ears and he yelled like Chester Bennington's scream and said "WILL YOU SHUUUUUT UP YOU GUYS AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" And the two guys agreed frustratedly. Then Sanzo said "Hakkai. Is it possible if you play this CD of yours will react Hakuryu's movements?" Hakkai agreed. Goku handed over the CD to Hakkai and Hakkai played the CD to Hakuryu's stereo and their fun begins when Sanzo and his company sings.  
  
Sanzo: Alright Hakkai  
  
Keep on Hakuryu rollin  
  
You know what time it is  
  
Goku: Throw your hands up  
  
Ladies and gentlemen  
  
Gojyo: Chocolate Starfish  
  
Keep on rolling baby!  
  
Both: Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: what!?  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: Come on  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: yeah!  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Sanzo: Now I know y'all be lovin' this shit right here  
  
S.A.N.Z.O.  
  
Ikkou is right here  
  
People in the house put them hands in the air  
  
Cuz if you don't care, then we don't care  
  
1 2 3 times two to the six  
  
Jolts in for your fix with the Sanzo ikkou mix  
  
So where the youkai at?  
  
Youkais, shut the fuck up  
  
And back the fuck up  
  
While we muthafuck this track up  
  
Goku: Throw your hands up  
  
Both: Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: what!?  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: Come on  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: yeah!  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Sanzo:You wanna mess with Sanzo-ikkou? (Yeah)  
  
You cant mess with Sanzo-ikkou (why?)  
  
Because we get it on (when?)  
  
Every day and every night (oh)  
  
See this nikuman thing right here? (uh huh)  
  
Well we're doing it all the time (what?)  
  
So you'd better get some better weapons  
  
And uh, get some better catchphrase (d'oh!)  
  
We got the ikkou set  
  
So don't complain yet  
  
24/7 never begging for my Golden Buddha Mastercard  
  
Old stupid wannabes passing up the hot shit  
  
That youkai's shit (eeew!)  
  
Hey, let's bounce them in the mosh pit (yeah!)  
  
Goku: Throw your hands up  
  
Both: Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: what!?  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: Come on  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: yeah!  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: Hey ladies  
  
Hey bitches  
  
And the youkais that don't give a fuck  
  
Hakkai: All the lovers  
  
All the haters  
  
And all the people that call themselves swindlers  
  
Goku: In Tenkai  
  
In Tenjiku  
  
And the humans eaten up by all youkais  
  
Sanzo: Die-hard critics  
  
GS-haters  
  
And everybody URUSAI SHIIINEEEHH!!! (Sanzo's pistol shoots everything in his path)  
  
(A/N: That Sanzo! He's a shooter)  
  
Both: Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
( Sanzo's pistol bangs )  
  
Gojyo: what!?  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
( Sanzo's pistol bangs )  
  
Gojyo: Come on  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
( Sanzo's pistol bangs )  
  
Gojyo: yeah!  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Both: Move in, now move out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Breath in, now breath out  
  
Hands up, now hands down  
  
Back up, back up  
  
Tell me what you're gonna do now  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: what!?  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: Come on  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'  
  
Gojyo: yeah!  
  
Goku: Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' !  
  
( Sanzo's pistol bangs )  
  
Up until sunset, the company yelled with glee while Hakuryu encircles the way spirally. Gojyo argued "hey Hakkai. Why are we walked all around the circles?" Hakkai replied "it is because of the reaction of the song that Hakuryu kept rolling. For us, it is a long, encircling journey for us." Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo yelled at Hakkai "HAKKAI!!! YOU DIMWIT!!! WE'LL GONNA PUKE!!!" Hakkai replied "sou desune... ^_^" 


End file.
